CT-1312
"We have our Orders, we have no mother to care for us. We have no father to guide us. All we have is our brothers, and our Orders..." ''- Captain Fi'' ''' '''CT-1312 was an ARC trooper captain during the Clone Wars. Biography Escape from Felucia Before Felucia became a brutal battlefield during the Clone Wars the Republic had a garrison stationed on the planet, in-case the CIS decided to attack the Outer Rim worlds. The 501st Legion was stationed in the garrison. CT-1312, now only a private was part of a squad led by CT-0038, his hatch-mate and best friend Laff was also part of CT-0038's squad. BX-series commando droids attacked the garrison using a similar tactic of invading by using meteor showers as cover while their escape pods crashed into the surface. The droids destroyed an AT-AP walker and quickly made progress to reaching the garrison, when they reached the entrance the 501st was already aware of their presence and made a strong stand in defending the garrison from the droids. Eventually though the droids overpowered the division and pushed them back into the command center. CT-1312 and now olny a few dozen clones that had survived the first attack had to keep the center safe from the droids. The commando droids by now had disrupted the Republic's communication devices so CT-0038 couldn't get a message to the Republic Navy for support. The droids had broke through the windows and wiped out most of the clones by surprise. Now only a squadron of clones had to escape from the command center and retreat. CT-0038 was shot from behind while giving cover-fire for CT-1312 and Laff. CT-1312 began to get angered by this and was going to go back and fight the droids, Laff argued with him yelling at him to come to his sences, when he was shot in the head. CT-1312 swore Fierfek ''in anger and blasted at the droids with new-found rage. CT-1312 lost his nerve there, the remaining clones brought CT-1312 back to the shuttle and escaped Felucia. The CIS had taken Felucia. CT-1312 now got his nickname "Fi" and was awarded for his bravery by being chosen for ARC training. He wasn't the same after the escape from Felucia. He was cold, cunning, unfeeling, and merciless. Third Battle of Kamino ''"We must not let the CIS take our homeworld!" -Fi to members of the Midnight Operations Now an ARC trooper captain, Fi was present during the Third Battle of Kamino with the 501st Legion. He helped defend the hanger with ARC trooper Havoc when the Trident Drills attacked. This time the Republic managed to win the battle and they were victorious. Now Fi began to put red tallie-marks on the side of his helmets, each one a mark for each droid he destroyed. Battle of Umbara "The Midnight Operations will come with me for infantry support, ARC Captain Fi wil be leading that battalion." "Glad to help out the 501st anytime, Sir." - Anakin Skywalker to Captain Fi before embarking onto Umbara Captain Fi after several campains was able to lead his own Battalion a detachment from the 501st; the Midnight Operations. He landed with Anakin Skywalker on Umbara where they attempted to take the ridge and push back the Umbaran resistence. The Midnight Ops. met strong forces led by Umbaran Commanders. It was a dificult feat by taking the ridge, then when Anakin ordered them to get off the ridge CT-1312 was already at the bottem giving the 501st cover fire with the Midnight Operations. Later when General Pong Krell was in command the Midnight Operations suffered heavy casualties. Captain Fi was the first to mention his complaints about Pong Krell who Fives agreed with. When Krell revealed himself as a Sith, the Midnight Operations helped the 7th Platoon and the 501st Battalion in hunting down Pong Krell. After Krell was shot by Dogma, Fi thought that the way they handled the situation with hunting down Krell was reminisent to him of the contigency Order 66. Operation: Knightfall "The thing I ''remember ''most about the fall of the Republic was how quiet it was..." - One of CT-1312's entries in the 501st Journal This was considered to be Captain Fi and the Midnight Operations finest hour. They infiltrated the Jedi Temple with the 7th Platoon and 501st Legion, and murdered the Jedi within the wide halls. Fi helped the 501st aquire the Jedi holocron and protect the archives from the Jedi. Then, when the three Jedi Masters came out Captain Fi was ready to elimanate them. The Midnight Operations' new armor had an ShadowTech device which allowed them to disappear and reappear at will. This was quite useful when the Masters attacked. After the Jedi had been killed the Midnight Ops. stayed back with the 501st to make sure any Jedi trapped within would not make it out. 19 BBY/Battle of Dantooine After Darth Vader was captured by Starkiller, he was transported to Dantooine where he awaited to be executed. Darth Xaytoc and the 501st Legion, and the Midnight Ops. invaded the planet with large infantry forces including four AT-AT walkers, they came to liberate Darth Vader and to destroy the Rebellion's base. Galein Starkiller who was leading the Rebel Forces at the time fought bravely against the Imperial Forces but were no match against the towering walkers. The Rebels escaped into hyperspace, leaving the Imperials to conquer the planet. 0 BBY Battle In Death Star I "The order still stands. Troopers execute Order 66!!!" - Fi to his elite Midnight Ops during the raid on the Death Star When Alderaan was destroyed Captain Fi's previous Jedi General Galein Starkiller commenced a complicated attack against the highly secret battle station. The 501st' Midnight Operations now trained the Shadow stormtroopers and CT-1312 was an elite body-guard to Emperor Palpatine. When the Rebel Forces attacked in space around the Death Star, and inside the Death Star in the main hanger and near the Emperor's throne room. This was when Captain Fi was at his best, he was shining in his glossy matte-black ShadowTech armor and utilized two DC-17 Hand Blasters and a rocket pack. He fought his General in a fight that was similar to Jango Fett versus Mace Windu. Fi disabled Galein by blasting his lightsabers out of his hands, then he ordered the Midnight Operations' Purge Troopers and Shadow stormtroopers to surrond him on all sides. Galein was brought before Fi with his hands bound, Fi was over confident at this moment and didn't notice one of Galein's hilts behind him. Galein used the Force and brought the lightsaber to him engaged. It swung through the air and decapitated CT-1312. Then Galein dealt with the remaining troopers. This was the death of Fi and the fragmentation of the Midnight Operations. Equipment "Hey, there goes an ARC captain, they can knock the servos off a droid just by hitting it!" - A clone trooper's remark on CT-1312 Fi was known to wear a pauldron and kama, and his favorite weapon was the DC-15S blaster. He wore many suits of clone armor two of which were Phase: I ARC trooper armor and then Phase: II ARC trooper armor. Then he later wore normal Phase: II armor. He had over 25 commando droid kill-marks on the left side of his helmet. During Operation: Knightfall he had armor that could blend in with any eviroment. And worked well during the fall of the Jedi. Personality and traits Fi was a strict, cold, and merciless warrior. And had no emotion for the Jedi, except to obey their orders. He was compassionte to his fellow brothers. He was a great leader in the face of battle, and never backed down from a fight. It was also easy for him to execute Order 66 since he had no compassion for the "Jedi traitors". He had blind loyalty and in the end, that's what killed him on the Death Star. He was a near perfect clone save for his loyalty. He was also a very good gun-slinger, and possesed some of the traits that Jango Fett had. Trivia *Fi was trained by Alpha-17 *Fi is the only known ARC trooper captain to wear blue. *Fi was known to be almost like a Null ARC but was fiercely loyal to the Republic and the Chancellor. *Fi developed the gun spinning trick that Jango Fett used on Geonosis, and he was known to "Go Jango" often. *His most famous sets of armor was his first set when he graduated to ARC trooper captain, which had red markings, and his blue striped armor when he commanded the Midnight Ops. *This character was loosly based off of Jango Fett and Ordo from the Republic Commando series by Karen Traviss. *I wanted his death to be like that of Jango Fett, it's kinda ironic I thought. *Fi was first going to be a captain in the 501st Battalion, but I thought it would make him too much like Rex. *Fi's name came from a Republic Commando who first appeared in Hard Contact. Appearances *''Children of the Force (first appearance) *Knightfall'' *Final Encounter *''Darkness on Umbara'' *''The General'' *''Carnage of Krell'' *''Weapons Factory'' *''Landing at Point Rain'' *''Sabatoge'' Category:Clone troopers Category:Dead Characters Category:ARC troopers Category:Captains Category:Males Category:Midnight Ops. Category:Clonefanatic